Deadly Umbra Dark Light
"You are all idiots! I am not affiliated with any sort of churches whatsoever, and Jesus is really lame and dumb, so what do you think your awful little spells from your stupid made-up gods are good for? Don't try healing me this time, I am empowered with all the authority I need, and I'm going to rip all of you to bits!" -Deadly Umbra Dark Light's introductionhttps://www.marioboards.com/threads/40705/page-196#post-2118608 Deadly Umbra Dark Light is a powered up version of Dark Light, first appearing in the "A Light in the Dark" story arc. She first attains this form after being corrupted by an evil witch named Waluwitchy, though she would also take on this form if she touches a power crystal. In the former case, however, she is controlled by the will of Waluwitchy and aspires to take over Mushroom City. While very powerful and able to resist all attacks, even from light-based ones, a stab from Misil Caliente Redshift's red sword is required to take her down. History "A Light in the Dark" After inquiring Wonky about his potential role about spreading the harmful rumor of witches in the city, Officer Dark Light inspects a house that Honic was allegedly in to help with further information. Waluwitchy inhabited the house, however, and casts a spell on Officer Dark Light. Despite efforts from the team to heal her from the spell's effects, the spell is too powerful and Deadly Umbra Dark Light emerges. Deadly Umbra Dark Light escapes into the sewers and takes out the lights that illuminated the tunnels, allowing her power to manifest. Waluwitchy is present as well, and enhances her powers by generating a poisonous, black fog that turns any surrounding creatures that were not protected by light into demons. This prompts the group of protagonists to power themselves up with crystals, especially with the help of the Light Gas and Super Bulb Yoshi to navigate the sewers and the monsters contained within. After overcoming obstacles and enemies, the group of protagonists defeat Waluwitchy, though Deadly Umbra Dark Light has grown enough power to escape, then traveling and taking out the Mushroom City Power Plant, which allows her to envelope the city fully in darkness. Because the Mushroom City Power Plant was a vital location for her plans, Deadly Umbra Dark Light heavily fortifies it in order to stop and make it more difficult for the protagonists to travel through. Deadly Umbra Dark Light has aspired plans to take over the Mushroom Kingdom government and military, though defense that arrives there in time stops her from consuming Princess Peach and her castle, causing a change in plans for Deadly Umbra Dark Light. And due to the defeat of Waluwitchy, her powers are diminished, decreasing the scope of her power significantly, forcing her to retreat. Noticing that Charlotte's house is lit up while she is fleeing, Deadly Umbra Dark Light attacks the house and its inhabitants, though she is ambushed by the powered up Estremo Luminoso Mario and his Light Arrow that followed her. Around the time Misil Caliente Redshift, one of the refugees of the house, baits her outside, the Mushroom City Power Plant turns on again, thanks to the efforts of Zhyoltaya Molniya Ray Trace and the team of stealthy coverts led by Charlotte that have infiltrated the power plant. Desperate, Deadly Umbra Dark Light does a last-ditch transport to the power plant to shut it off, but this time uses Baby Luigi as a hostage to coax the protagonists to turn it off. As the protagonists refuse, she injures Baby Luigi and transforms him into a demon. However, despite injuring White Lightning and J.D. Sumner, her efforts are stopped by the defense team in the power plant, with Misil Caliente Redshift then delivering the required stab into her. The stab incapacitates Deadly Umbra Dark Light, causing the monsters she has spawned to instantly dissipate. Despite efforts from Venomous Pathogen Ultra Violet, Estremo Luminoso Mario, and White Lightning's militia to heal and revive her, she cannot wake up, and according to Venomous Pathogen Ultra Violet, can be a battle only Dark Light must fight herself to overtake. General information Physical appearance As a form of Dark Light, Deadly Umbra Dark Light retains much of her original appearance, with key differences. Her wings on her helmet has become functional, bat-like wings, allowing her to fly, and spikes cover all of the helmet. Her face is covered by a large gray mask, obscuring her further from light. Her body is covered by a jet black armor, garnished with leaves, and her feet are replaced by beastly claws. Personality Deadly Umbra Dark Light, had she not been corrupted, would have retained much of her personality as regular Dark Light, being an honorable character who upholds the law in order to preserve the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, under Waluwitchy's influence, Deadly Umbra Dark Light has become a mix of Lawful and Chaotic Evil, claiming and shouting police protocol such as claiming she has a warrant to break in homes while being surrounded by evil monsters and taking over power plants. In this influence, Deadly Umbra Dark Light wants to extinguish all light, including stars from the night skies, in order to build the perfect dark domain. She complains that Mushroom Kingdom has too much light, and that they should be punished for allowing this much light pollution to reign free. Powers and abilities Deadly Umbra Dark Light entirely depends her power on available darkness. She brandishes two black axes, which are heavy and deadly if applied correctly, and has extra poison blades to deliver more poison than her normal form. Her black wings allow her to fly silently, especially at night. In addition to these extra abilities, her normal abilities are enhanced, such as agility, strength, and durability. While corrupted by Waluwitchy, Deadly Umbra Dark Light can generate fogs of darkness that spawn monsters inspired by shadows, including her main henchmen, the Shadow Beasts, enemies from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She can shapeshift to masquerade as anyone in order to infiltrate wherever she desired. And she can melt into the shadows to transport herself wherever she wants, provided that there is available darkness for her to spawn in. Deadly Umbra Dark Light also has tremendous resilience to light, though not immune to them and are one of her weaker points, and while she cannot be defeated by normal means, she is critically weak to Redshift's red swords and those are the only apparatuses that can permanently stop her. Quotes *"They can learn to see in the dark, then. Not my problem. In this blasted city, we don't get tracks of actual darkness anymore. When the night comes, guess what happens to the city? A LOT OF LIGHTS COME OUT, like it's the darn day time all over again. I hate it." - "A Light in the Dark" *"Great. Waluwitchy has been defeated. A large dent to my plans: looks like there's someone who is powerful enough to successfully resist one of my underlings. I can't have that." - "A Light in the Dark"' *"Princess Peach.' ''You are under arrest. For being an idiot who runs this kingdom. You are an incompetent doofus who decides to choose vulnerable Toads as your body guards and assigning a moron as a president for this blasted kingdom. You also light up this city with too many lights like you want to make an idiotic Christmas tree out of it. I am consuming your castle as you speak, so I better hope you start crying. While you are under arrest, you have a right to remain silent and you may request for a lawyer." - "A Light in the Dark" *"Can you please stop messing with police operations? If you continue, I'm going to arrest ALL of you. You want to go to jail? I'm calling for back-up." - "A Light in the Dark" *"Hm, there proves to be too much resistance going on here. I'm wasting my time fighting you guys when I should grow my powers instead. Have fun with the Shadow Beasts, by the way." - "A Light in the Dark" *"'HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEE'S DARK LIGHT!'" - Dark Light referencing "The Shining", "A Light in the Dark" *"What are you gonna do, you Mexican moron? Blast this house to bits with your dumb missiles? And then dance to a mariachi band?" - "A Light in the Dark" *"I wouldn't, if you stopped powering up right now. You left me with no choice. You disrupted my plans for a peaceful, dark city for once, returning to your disgusting urban sprawl of light pollution everywhere. I figured this would be a fair exchange for that." - "A Light in the Dark" *"I'm going to...get right back up...and I'll kill you first. And then the rest of the Protectors. What a sham group we all are. We're all literally just Baby Luigi but in stupid outfits. What kind of existence do you think that is? Just eternal pain and suffering, getting constantly kidnapped, never being united with your loved ones, always being at war with something else." - "A Light in the Dark"